Oh the sappiness of it all!
by reboo345
Summary: Don't you just love overused couples like Percabeth, couples that fans made up because we needed more PJO couples like Tratie, and just plain weird couples like Thalico? Well I don't. Rated T just in case.


**This a pretty much a parody of all the PJO couples out there. Starting with my absolute favourite (hint sarcasm) THALICO! Sorry about spellings errors or bad punctuation and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline**

**Oh the sappiness of it all **

Thalico

Thalia's POV

"Wahh wahh wahh" I cried.

All of the sudden Nico, the hottest guy on the planet, appeared next to me.

"Oh my gods Nico," I sniffled "what are you doing here?"

He flipped his dark hair like Justin Bieber. "I was just shadow traveling, when I heard a cry, so stopped here, even though you can't physically do that while shadow traveling."

His was so brave, like Superman. "Why are you crying?" he asked in a soft tone.

"It's Artemis; sh-she kicked me off the hunters." I cried.

Nico dramatically gasped "Why would she do that?"

"B-because I was hitting on the Manticore when everyone else was trying to kill him" I sobbed.

"Oh my gods that's horrible! He was cuter than me?" Oh Nico, always putting himself before others; that is one of the many reasons why I love him so much.

"No one is cuter than you Nico." I assured him.

"Phew" he said.

"But now what will I do?" I wailed.

"You could come to the underworld with me." Nico suggested.

"But Hades will kill me! I'm his brother's daughter." I did another synonym for crying, because I was running out.

"True, true," Nico muttered. "Why don't we start to go out, since I'm conveniently sixteen, when you're sixteen?"

"What about Percy and Annabeth? They have to be our age too for this to work out. Aren't they like nineteen or twenty now?"

"Hmm" Nico snapped his fingers. "Now they're sixteen again."

"YAY!-" I said, which reminded some Cyclops that had a main role in the second and fourth book. What was his name? Travis? Tania? I'm pretty sure his name was Tania. "But how will get to camp?"

"Here take my hand." He told me.

Dramatic music played in the background, as I took his hand, and he pulled me up, and we shadow travelled to camp

At camp

"Wow! That was amazing Nico!" I told him.

"Yeah, it usually is." he replied.

All of the sudden, rain started pouring on us, and The Titanic music started playing.

"Thanks dad." I silently prayed.

Then I leaned in and-

Nico's POV

She and I leaned into each other and then-

Thalia's POV

He kissed me, and we leaned in again and started kissing more passionately.

Nico POV

We kissed for what seemed like minutes, and we would have kept going until-

Thalia's POV

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Annabeth!

"Um, you guys have been making out for five hours," she said. "It's kind of scaring the younger campers. No offense"

"No it's okay." I said.

"By the way, why the Hades are we sixteen again?" Annabeth asked.

I leaned in to kiss Nico some more, but I just fell through the air."What the?"

Nico was now skipping around the big house singing "La, la, la, purple monkey dishwasher, la, la, la."

Then all of the sudden we got transported to Olympus!

We were in the throne room. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Athena were there too.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID!" Zeus boomed.

"Neither can I!" Hades shouted.

"But, we only made out for five hours!" I protested.

"Yeah, and Thalia just got kicked out the hunters, so she defiantly needed boys in her life." Nico said.

"Why the Hades are we here?" Athena asked pointing to her and Poseidon.

"Oh you'll be needed in a couple chapters." Zeus nodded happily. "ANYWAY, THALIA, YOU'RE BACK ON THE HUNTERS!"

"NOOOO!" I said in slow-mo.

Zeus snapped his and Artemis appeared.

"Thou shall nu beon thou se thy huntopers." Artemis said.

"That didn't even make sense" Nico muttered.

"Okay then, y'all be good now" Artemis said in western accent.

Then she and I disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Nico's POV

She was gone, my beloved. Even though I barely knew her because we only were lightly introduced in the books, I knew that I loved her. I knew I would never see true love again. I was miserable.

I took the elevator down. Sad music played as slowly descended in to the darkness of the underworld. Btw the way Rick Riordon forgot to tell everyone that the elevator also goes to the Underworld. Then since I didn't want see my dad, I locked him out of the palace, and then shadow traveled out of it, so he would never be able to get in. Unless he shadow traveled in. Oh, that might be problem.

Anyway so when, I was shadow traveling, I heard a faint crying. I stopped in my tracks.

Thalia's POV

"Wahh wahh wahh" I cried.

All of the sudden Nico, the hottest guy on the planet, appeared next to me.

"Oh my gods Nico," I sniffled "what are you doing here?"

He flipped his dark hair like Justin Bieber. "I was just shadow traveling, when I heard a cry, so stopped here, even though you can't physically do that while shadow traveling."

His was so brave, like Superman. "Why are you crying?" he asked in a soft tone.

"It's Artemis; sh-she kicked me off the hunters... again!" I cried.

Nico dramatically gasped "Why would she do that?"

"B-because I was making out some Laistrygonians, when everyone else was trying to kill them" I sobbed.

"Oh my gods that's horrible! Were they hotter than me?" Oh Nico, always putting himself before others; that is one of the many reasons why I love him so much.

"No one is hotter than you, Nico." I assured him.

"Phew" he said.

"But now what will I do?" I wailed.

"You could come to the underworld with me." Nico suggested.

"But Hades will kill me! I'm his brother's daughter. Plus I'm pretty sure he's still mad at me because we made out." I stated.

"True, true," Nico muttered.

Then Nico did something romantic. He got down on one knee, pulled out a diamond ring, and said, "Thalia Grace (I'm still not sure how he knew my last name), will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said. "A million times, YES!"

Then I wondered why he had the ring the first place.

Then a white wedding car thingy appeared and we drove off into the sunset.

Nico's POV

"How do I look?" I asked Percy, straightening up my tuxedo.

"Awesome." He replied.

I was having my wedding at Camp Half-Blood. It was going to be awesome. Percy was my best man. Annabeth was Thalia's maid of honour. Chiron was the dude who said all the long boring stuff. It was going to be perfect! Who cares if we were only sixteen?

I stood confidently at the place where you stand when you are about to get married. Thalia entered with Zeus (who was completely okay with us getting married), and looked absolutely stunning.

She wore a long, sleeveless pink dress, with so much ruffles, frills, and lace that there is not even a metaphor for it. She had more makeup than Aphrodite had on in Percy's description of her. She kind of a looked like a Barbie doll, but with black hair.

Chiron said the boring stuff and it was time for me to say "I do". Something stopped me though, I noticed something. It was a girl. She was amazing. Her name was Ashley. I had heard she had been claimed by all the gods, titans, and primeval gods, perfect Mary Sue material.

"Blah, blah, blah, do you, Nico Di Angelo, take Thalia Whatshername as your loftily wedded wife?" Chiron asked.

"I-I don't" I stuttered.

The whole crowd gasped.

"I want Ashley"

**Dun dun dun. Nico just ditched Thalia. What's next chapter? You guessed it! NicoxOC aka NicoxMary Sue. Which is why, I need some Mary Sues. Please fill this out:**

**Name:**

**Age (has to be around sixteen):**

**Godly Parent(s):**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Special Powers (be as creative as you want):**

**Weapon:**

**Magical Object:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Body type (Curvy or skinny):**

**Casual clothes:**

**Formal clothes:**

**History:**

**Anything that I missed:**

**Anyway, please check my other story Demigod Diaries (it hasn't been doing so well), and um, Review!**


End file.
